Samurai Life: The Beginning of It All
by BrightHeartWarrior
Summary: The battle is just beginning for the Samurai Rangers. The team must face tough challenges to get through it all. Together, they strive to reach their goal of destroying the Nighlok, and saving the world. Can they do it? Or will they fail?
1. Mike's Dilemma

**Samurai Life:**

**The Beginning of It All**

It was late in the afternoon. This meant it was training time for the Samurai ranger team. Emily and Mia sparred against each other, while Mike and Kevin practiced fighting stances. All was going well until something hit Mike on the shoulder.

"Ow! Dude!" He growled at the blue ranger who shrugged in response.

"Sorry, buddy, but you do need to learn to be a little more focused." Kevin put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

Jayden walked over, and started to talk to the green ranger about instincts. The girls watched and giggled.

"Mike doesn't seem very patient." Mia chuckled and looked over to Emily. The yellow ranger just sighed and smiled.

"Well, at least he's trying." She looked down to her training sword, but looked back up to see Kevin and Jayden demonstrating to Mike.

As the two rangers sparred, Kevin didn't notice his belt go loose. His pants slipped right down, only to reveal his blue and white polka dotted boxers. The girls lightly blushed and tried to hold in their laughs. Kevin gasped and quickly pulled up his pants. Just then, the gap sensor went off. Ji gave them the location, and the team ran to the spot.

"Go Go Samurai!" The rangers morphed, and leaped into action.

"My my, look what we've got here." The Nighlok was pretty big. He had large fists that were able to stretch as far as he wanted. One hit could cause serious damage.

Emily had no problem dodging the attacks that came from under ground. With earth being her element, she could sense where the Nighlok's fists were headed. There was an opening for her to hit him, but Mike got in the way.

"Mike.."

"Let me handle this guy!" Mike was about to attack, but he was pushed backwards, and stumbled to the ground.

"Mike!" Emily was distracted long enough to be knock right off her feet from a surprise under ground attack. She hit a tree and de-morphed as she landed to the ground. She clutched her ribs and groaned in pain.

"Em!" Mike got up, and started attacking. The others joined in too, once they finished off the Moogers.

The Nighlok sent an attack, that pushed them all to the ground. The, cracks started to form around his body before he could do any more.

"You rangers are lucky!" He growled at them. "I'm drying out. This is not over." The monster disappeared into a gap.

"Emily!" Mia powered down and ran to her fallen friend. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fi.." Her cry of pain interrupted herself as Mia and Kevin helped her up.

"Come on, let's get you checked out." Kevin and Mia helped Emily walk back home, but Jayden stayed behind with Mike for a moment.

"What were you thinking?" He scolded him.

"I…"

"No! you explain this to Ji when we get back!"

Mike lowered his head and followed Jayden and the others to the Shiba house. What was he thinking? His carelessness had cost him one of his teammates. He didn't know if they would forgive him for this. Not only did he get carried away, but he also got Emily hurt. The youngest of the team, and the little sister to all of them. Heck, he didn't know if Emily herself would forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading. After going through some stories from my favorite authors on the sight (they are listed in my profile), I thought I'd do my own series. If any of the readings look familiar, I'm not stealing. Never ever ever, would I think of stealing an idea from someone. So just in case, <span><em>I give credit to the authors of where I got my inspiration.<em> This will be like a re-write of the original episodes, but with some stuff added in between. Oh! And I do not own Power Rangers, nor any of the episodes. **


	2. Run Away

Mike arrived last at the Shiba house. Still, his head hung low as he continued to think of an apology. When he finally looked up, he saw all the rangers in the common room, minus Emily. None of them looked happy. Even Ji gave him a look.

"I…"

"What were you thinking?" Mia interrupted him with a growl. Next to himself, she was the most upset about Emily getting hurt.

"I…"

Mia growled at him again, and stormed off to hers and Emily's room. She didn't want to hear it at all.

"Your actions have cost us a teammate." Ji looked at him. He seemed very disappointed. "What if it wasn't just Emily? What if it was the whole team?"

"I know. I'm really sorry." Mike looked down to the floor again, but looked back up when Mia stormed into the room.

"Emily wants to talk to you." She gave him a cold glare.

Mike tensed up. What was Emily going to say? He slowly nodded and let the pink ranger drag him to the girl's room. There he saw Emily sitting up in bed, playing with what looked to be a little yellow stuffed monkey. He cleared his throat. She looked up at him. He expected her to yell at him, but instead, she smiled at him, and pat the bed inviting him to sit next to her.

"Emily, I'm so so sorry about what happened!" He sat down and hugged her, but she let out a little whimper. Mia instinctively jumped in and pushed Mike back as she glared at him. "Sorry, sorry…I-I-I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Mike." Emily giggled and looked up at him.

He was shocked, Mia seemed just as puzzled. Mike shook his head and took Emily's hand.

"No, it's my fault I.."

"No Mike, It's my fault. I should've paid a little more attention." She smiled and squeezed his hand tighter. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I got distracted."

His blood boiled. She shouldn't be the one to apologize. It should be him. He was starting to feel worse. Mia's glare hardened. If looks could kill, Mia's glare would burn right through him in seconds.

"No, Emily. I was the one that distracted you."

"Yeah! Em, this must be the pain killers talking!" Mia shook her head. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's okay." Emily gave them a reassuring smile. "It's no one's fault, but mine."

"No." Ji walked in with Kevin and Jayden. "It was Mike's careless actions that caused this." Ji walked over to Mike and held his hand out. "Until you learn what team work is, you will be sitting out on fights. Hand over your samuraizer."

"What? Dude, no way!" Mike growled

"Mentor, maybe you could..."

"No Emily. Mike, please hand it over."

"No!" Mike shook his head. He took out his samuraizer and traced a symbol. Once he spun the symbol, a vine grew from one of the nearby plants and wrapped around Ji's wrist. He struggled to free his wrist, but Mike kept it up.

"Mike!" Kevin scolded him. He slapped the samuraizer from his teammates hand, and glared at him. "What's wrong with you?"

Mike just growled, and snatched his samuraizer from the ground as Ji got his hand free. Once he picked it up, he stormed out of the house, and into the forest.

The others just groaned, and left the room. Emily laid back down and sighed. She knew what this was. It was all just anger, mixed with more anxiety. She's been through this many times before. Sometimes when she was bullied, instead of going home, she would run off into the nearby forest afterschool. It took hours, but eventually Serena would be first to find her and bring her home. Emily shook her head and sat up. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and got up.

She swayed a little, but she was able to catch her balance. After a minute or so, Emily ran, or limped, out the door without the others seeing her. Once she made it through the gate, she ran out to find Mike, while stopping occasionally due to her broken ribs.

**-SAMURAI-**

Mike ran as far away as he could from the house. He needed some space. Not only was he upset and scared about what happened to Emily, but now he was mad at the others for trying to bench him. Everything flew around him like a fly.

"Stupid Ji! Stupid Jayden! Stupid ranger stuff!" He muttered.

He tried his best not to loose his temper. Why did it all have to be so hard? He heard a twig snap in the distance. He quickly summoned his spin sword, and looked around. Leaves rustled behind him as a figure started to approach him.

"Forest Vortex!"

He sent out an attack. The figure managed to dodge it, but not enough. It hit it right on the side, and a pained cry was heard. Mike recognized the voice. He looked over to see her clutching her ribs once more.

"No! no no no no no!" He ran beside her and dropped on his knees as he tried to help her up. "Emily!"

If the others wanted to hurt him before, surely they would murder him now.

**-SAMURAI-  
><strong>

Mia and Kevin sat outside to talk. Kevin had his head in his hands, while Mia kept her hand on his shoulder.

"Why is he such an idiot?" Kevin grumbled.

"He's just upset." Mia tried to comfort him. "Everything was being thrown at him all at once.

"Yes, but…"

"Guys, Emily's not in bed!" Jayden rushed over to the two ranger in panic.

"What?!" Mia's eyes widened.

"I checked the whole house. She's not inside."

"But where else could she be?" Kevin looked up and was equally as panicked. Then it dawned on them.

"Mike!"

They all rushed out of the gate. Where ever Mike was, Emily was probably with him. With her broken ribs, she was in a lot of danger if she was alone. They needed to find them both, and fast.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Quick<em> Note:Some of the scenes I mixed up purposely. It'll make more sense later in the story.**


	3. It's Easy

Nothing around him mattered right now. All that was important to him is if she was okay. Not only were her ribs broken, but now she's practically bleeding to death from her side.

"Em? Emily? Can you hear me?" Mike tried to help her up, but she fell right back down in a cry of pain. Emily slowly nodded her head to answer him, but her eyes remained closed. "This is a really bad first impression." He muttered under his breath.

Several minutes passed, and Emily finally passed out in his arms.. He heard some more footsteps in the distance. The rest of them team was out there calling his name. Now he was in for it.

"Mike, what are you…" Mia's eyes widened in horror. "EMILY!" The pink ranger ran to her side. She gave Mike another harsh glare. "Do you want to kill her or something?"

"N-no…I-I…it was…I didn't…she…!" He struggled to find his words. The green ranger was suddenly slammed into a tree by Kevin, who also gave him a look.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled. "This is the second time today!"

"S-st-stop!" Emily woke up hearing the fight and gave Kevin a pleading look. "I-it was an accident. He didn't know it was me."

Kevin just shook his head, and let Mike go. Once he fell to the ground, Kevin walked up to Emily, and knelt down beside her. He gave the youngest ranger a bit of a disappointed look.

"What were you thinking?" He shook his head and sighed. "You can't just wander out here all alone with broken ribs."

"You're lucky it wasn't a direct hit." Mia told her as she wrapped around some extra bandages that she brought with her just in case. "You could've been killed."

"I…" Emily looked down at her wounds and just shook her head. "Just, please help me home."

Mike was about to go over and help, but Jayden placed his arm in front of him and shook his head. The three rangers helped Emily home, while Mike stayed in the back. Emily turned around and gave him a quick, yet weak, smile then turned back. Mike couldn't help but smile for a moment as well.

**-SAMURAI-**

A couple hours later, the rangers managed to bring Emily home and safely into her room. Everyone else decided to go off and do their own thing. Kevin and Mia went to get some groceries for dinner. Luckily Kevin is helping Mia with the cooking for tonight. Jayden and Ji were off somewhere doing samurai stuff. Mike decided to do a little training. Ji decided to just let Mike keep his samuraizer since they were down one ranger already. After all the events from earlier today, he decided he could work on his senses. He wanted to be able to sense the Nighlok's attacks. Rofer was tough, and Mike had already let his team down once. He didn't want to do it again. Mike didn't see Emily standing in the doorway. She could see he was struggling a little. Even though she's not the best at fighting much either, she decided to help.

"Hey."

"huh?" Mike jumped, but saw it was only Emily and smiled. "What's up?" He sat down on the bench and took a drink from his water bottle.

"Just checking up on your progress." She giggled. "How are you doing?" Emily took a seat next to him.

"Well…um…."

"Not so well I guess?" She giggled and smiled at him.

"Not really.." He sighed. "I just can't seem to get it right."

"It's not too hard." She got up from the bench and crouched down to the ground. Her finger tips brushed lightly against the dirt. "When an attack comes from below, you have to feel the earth beneath you. Kind of, well…connect with it." The yellow ranger stood back up and turned to Mike.

"Easy for you to say, Earth Girl." He smiled and shook his head.

"Yes, but Forest is connected to earth." Emily chuckled.

"How do you know all this anyway?"

"Just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean I haven't learned anything." She sighed and shook her head as she continued to smile at him. "Come on! You try!" She crouched back down to the same position, but due to her injuries winced in pain as she did so.

Mike didn't notice the look, but sighed and copied her position on the ground.

"Now take a deep breath."

He did as instructed and took a nice deep breath.

"Now, just close your eyes, and concentrate on the ground below."

The green ranger nodded. He felt his hands against the ground below. He felt something, but didn't know what. Was he doing it right?

Mia, Kevin, Jayden, and Ji watched them from the door way. Mia couldn't help but smile when she saw the two working together.

"They're doing pretty good out there." She watched the two rangers on the ground.

"Yeah." Kevin nodded in agreement. "I didn't think Emily knew so much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mia cocked an eyebrow and gave Kevin a disappointed look.

"Oh uh…look!" Kevin pointed to the two, hoping she'd forget.

Mike could still feel something. He didn't know what it was, or why he felt it, but it felt good. Then, it happened. Out of no where, he did a back flip. He felt himself grab something and flip it over. He heard a loud thud, and slight crack, and a small whimper.

"Mike!" He opened his eyes to see Mia push him away, and crouched down by Emily.

"Oh my gosh!" He rushed over to her side and held her in his arms. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Mike." She smiled up at him. "I told you it was easy."

"Oh Em." He chuckled and shook his head. "You really need to stop getting hurt like that."

"Oh? Who was the one that hit me with a spin sword?"

"Wait, but…I!"

"It's okay, I'm just kidding." Emily chuckled and leaned in closer to him. He was warm, and it felt pretty good.

Same went for Mike. He didn't know why, but this felt…right. The couple heard Kevin clear his throat. Immediately, they pulled apart from each other. They both looked away from each other and blushed.

"C'mon Emy." Mia giggled and smirked at her roommate. "Let's get you in bed."

Emily nodded, and gave Mike a quick good night hug. Then she followed Mia to their room. Mike looked around nervously, then got up.

"I…I'm just going to wash up before dinner." He ran off to the boy's bathroom to shower leaving Kevin and Jayden alone to snicker.

"How long you think it will be until they find out?" Kevin chuckled as he looked over to Jayden who couldn't hold in a laugh.

"In time, Kevin. In time." He chuckled along. There was a small moment of silence before the red ranger spoke up. "Twenty for one month." He smirked playfully at Kevin.

"I say three."

"Deal!" Both boys shook hands to seal the deal before they walked off.

**-SAMURAI-**

Mia pulled Emily into their room. She had a playful smirk the whole way there. After she helped her change the bandages, then into bed, she looked down at her and gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

"We all know you like him." She chuckled at the young samurai.

"W-what do you mean?" Emily look at her nervously.

"Mike, that's what I mean."

"Didn't you hate his guts earlier?" She furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"Yes, but it's all forgiven now." Mia nodded. "Now, tell me. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Do you like him?"

"Who?"

"Mike, you little squirt." Mia chuckled and pushed a piece of Emily's hair away from her face.

"I….um…" Emily blushed. She was stuck now. "Y-yes."

"When did you first start to like him?"

"When I first came here I guess." She shrugged her shoulders. "He was the only one nice to me when I first got here."

"Hey!" Mia giggled and gave Emily a playful punch on the shoulder. "I was nice to you. I accepted you before anyone. I took you under my wing."

"Okay, the second one." Emily giggled as she looked the pink ranger in the eyes. "Thanks for that by the way."

"Anytime, Emy." She embraced the young girl in a tight hug, while being careful not to disturb her injuries. Just then, the Gap sensor blared loudly. "He's back."

"Be careful." Emily gave her another hug before looking up at her again. "And….um?" She started to blush.

"What is it, Em?" Mia giggled.

"C-can you tell Mike that I…um…believe in him?"

"Of course." Mia gave Emily another loving squeeze and a kiss on her forehead. Then she ran off.


	4. Little Discoveries

The rangers arrived at the battle field. They stopped to look around. Rofer was no where to be seen. Everything was quiet for a moment. Out of no where, large fists came from the ground and knocked the rangers off their feet.

"Why hello, rangers." He stepped out of hiding and waved his fist in the air.

"Go Go Samurai!" The team jumped to their feet and morphed instantly.

"Well well, only four of you I see." Rofer looked at the rangers and smirked. "It seems I've punched yellow out pretty good."

Mike clenched his fists when he heard this. He still remembered that because of him, she's going to be sitting out for a while.

"Shut it, creep!" Mia stepped forward and growled. "This ends now!"

"Oh yeah?" Rofer walked forward and snapped his fingers. "Moogers! Attack!"

A wave of Moogers flooded the rangers. There were dozens of them, but Moogers weren't much of a challenge. Mike and Mia worked together on their own swarm. After half of them were taken down, Mia put a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"You can take him down, Mike." She smiled at him through the helmet. "Do it for Emily. She believes in you."

Mike nodded, and charged forward. Rofer saw him, and began attacking. Mike was having some trouble, but managed through. Then, he saw the Nighlok's fists shoot under ground.

"_you_ _have to feel the earth beneath you. Kind of, well…connect with it."_

Mike remembered Emily's words. He crouched down to the ground and laid his hands down in front of him. He felt it all beneath him. The ground rumbled a little. Mike felt it coming and jumped out of the way.

"Hey!" Rofer growled. "That's not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, dude." Mike chuckled. Then, he got an idea. He ran over to the team and whispered something to them.

"What's taking so long?"

"Hey! Over here creep." Kevin called as he waved his hands around in the air. He looked to the others and nodded.

They split up. Jayden and Mike, then Kevin and Mia. Each team ran into a different direction. Rofer seemed displeased.

"Come back here you cowards!" His arms followed them.

"Come and get us then!" Mike teased him.

They ran around corners, and curbs. They even went around some nearby plazas. With all the twists and turns, Rofer didn't realize what was happening. After about several minutes, the rangers came back around. When the Nighlok was about to go after them again, he couldn't move his arms. They were all tangled around the area.

"Hey! You tricked me." He struggled with his tangled mess of arms, and glared hatefully at the rangers.

"We sure did." Kevin chuckled. He nodded over to Jayden, who understood and got his weapon ready.

"Fire Smasher!" He called out as he summoned his weapon. "Blazing Strike!"

**-SAMURAI-**

The house was quiet. Ji usually liked it when the rangers were out of the house for a little bit. Obviously except the times they have to fight the Nighlok. He got the first aid kit ready encase the team came home injured. While many battles went smoothly, others were pretty bad. He considered each ranger his children, and he hated seeing them get hurt, but there was nothing he could really do about that.

Ji decided to check up on Emily. Due to the last battle, she had to stay in bed for a while now. When he entered the girl's room, he saw Emily laying down in bed with a note book. She seemed to be sketching something. The yellow ranger didn't hear him approach her. Ji got a look at the drawing, and seemed pretty impressed. It was a sun flower, and what looked to be the Ape Zord, holding it.

"That looks pretty good." He smiled as he looked at her drawing.

She jumped when she heard his voice, and quickly shut the book. She cleared her throat and put the journal down.

"You're just saying that." She sighed at his comment.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her as she lowered her head. "It's beautiful. Your mother told me you did have some skill in the arts, but this is amazing."

"I'm not very good at much. Skills is not a natural thing for me." She just shook her head, and sighed again. "Serena taught me a little, but I was never very good."

"But you're skilled with the flute, and you do well with your symbol power, so I'm not surprised you're good with sketching."

"It's okay, Mentor. You don't have to..."

"But its really good, Emily." Ji interrupted her. He did like it. It was true. "Why are you doubting yourself like that?"

"I just..." She laid farther back into her pillow and looked at him. "Can I just get some sleep please?"

Ji wanted to get her to talk, but knew he wouldn't get anything just yet. He sighed and nodded. Then he walked out of the room. Hopefully she would talk later. It was then he heard the door open. He saw the rangers walk in celebrating their recent victory. Mike and Mia walked up to Mentor Ji while laughing. They both told him about their victory without forming the Megazord.

"Say, where's Em?" Mike was still laughing. "I wanted to thank her for the help.

Ji sighed and pointed towards the girl's room.

"Emily needs to rest up for now." He shook his head and looked at the two rangers in front of him.

"Why? Did something happen?" Mia stepped forward and had a look of deep worry on her face.

"She's fine, she just needs some rest, that's all." Ji told them and walked to the kitchen.

Mike and Mia exchanged worried expressions. They walked to the Mia and Emily's room to make sure she was okay.

"Em?" Mike was first to open the door and peek in. He looked to Emily's bed and saw she was fast asleep. He smiled and walked in. Mia followed close behind him. "shh.." He gestured for her to be quiet as he sat on an empty spot on the bed next to Emily.

Mia nodded and took a seat on her own bed. She smiled too as she watched Mike hold onto Emily's hand.

"You really like her, don't you?" Mia chuckled.

"I've never met anyone like her." He sighed and nodded his head. He smiled as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I've dated so many girls before, but...Emily's special." He shook his head and looked at her. "But she would never like anyone like me. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met. She deserves better."

"Actually, she really likes you." Mia smirked.

"R-really?"

"Yep, but you didn't hear it from me." She chuckled as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"My lips are sealed." He chuckled back and shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"So, why do you like her?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you like her? You know, what about her do you like?"

"Well..." Mike shrugged. "It's pretty obvious. I mean like, who wouldn't like her? She so sweet, kind, and very considerate. She's so caring, and her eyes light up when she's happy. She's got a heart of gold. She's amazing with the flute, and..."

"She's really good at drawing!" There was a trace of shock, and amazement in her voice.

"Yeah and...wait, what?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression. The he saw she was holding a journal in her hands. "Isn't that private stuff?" He shook his head. "I thought that was wrong?"

"Well yeah, but..." Mia was still too shocked as she flipped through the pages. "It was just sticking out from under the bed, and I couldn't help but look, but I'm glad I did."

Mike was hesitant, but decided to take a look anyway. He got up, and sat beside the pink ranger. When he looked through the pages with her, he too was amazed. The were all so beautiful. She seemed to focus more on animals and flowers. He even saw pictures of the Ape Zord too. There was one though that really caught his eye. It was a picture of the Bear and the Ape zords holding a sun flower. There were heart-shaped clouds in the sky around them. He loved it.

"Wow! And she says she's got no talents!" Mike shook his head in shock, but then saw Mia was glaring t him. "I-I mean...n-not that she doesn't have any...I..."

"Never mind!" She put a hand up. "She's really good at this." She closed up the journal, and slid it back under the bed. "Lets give her some time to sleep. It's going to be a while before she recovers." She started to get up and leave.

"Actually...I wanted to stay in here so um...y-you know...so she's not lonely..."

"I'm sure she'd like that." Mia giggled and smirked. Then she walked out and closed the door, leaving Mike and Emily alone.

Mike brushed his hand through her hair and smiled. She was beautiful. He really liked her. Sometimes you might even say he loved her. He loved everything about her. She was so kind, and generous. He had a long list of traits she had.

As he continued brush through her hair, she started to wake up. She saw someone looking at her, and she felt something brush through her hair. It felt pretty good. She looked up to see who it was, and smiled.

"Mike?" She yawned.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." He chuckled and took her hand. "How's the ribs?"

"They hurt, but not as bad anymore." She smiled and sat up.

"That's good news." He helped her sit up, and he held her in his arms.

She leaned closer into him. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and she blushed. They both looked each other in the eyes. They leaned in closer, and kissed. It was long, and passionate. After a couple minutes, they parted.

"Oh..um...I.." He couldn't find any words. He was blushing a deep red, and saw that Emily was too. Mike got up and helped her lay back down. He tried to be careful as she winced in pain. "I-I better go. You need to rest up. I'll bring in dinner for you."

Emily nodded as he walked out. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed. She was still blushing. She took her journal out from under the bed, and flipped through the pictures. She found the one of the Bear and Ape Zords, and stared t it as she smiled brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys. I hope you don't mind, but Emily seems like a character to be good at drawing. I also love drawing, so I thought I'd give that talent to her. I'll update again soon.<strong>


	5. Doubletone

It's been a couple weeks since the kiss. Mike and Emily decided to put it all behind them. They were still too nervous to admit the truth to each other. Emily's ribs have healed enough for her to return to training and join in on battles. She was happy to be back in action. Surely she got bored having to stay in bed most of the time.

Mike was happy to have her back too. Training was a little too boring for him without her as a partner. He had to pair up with Kevin, who kept giving him lectures and pointing out every slightest mistake in his stance. Now that Emily was back on her feet, he didn't have to pair up with him all the time. He wished she could pair up with him today, but he had to stick with Jayden while Emily went with Mia and Kevin.

While training with Kevin and Mia, Emily had a bit of a hard time catching up. Even though they went easy on her, they still were much better than her. She remembered when she use to watch Serena train with her mother. Even her father helped her sometimes too. Serena barely made any mistakes. She always picked herself back up when she fell. Emily wanted to be like her one day. The yellow ranger snapped out of thought when she felt something hit her in the side. She whimpered and fell to her knees while she clutched her ribs.

"Emily! Oh gosh...I-I'm so sorry!" Kevin dropped his sword and fell by her side along with Mia. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She faked a smile and tried to hide the pain she felt not just physically, but emotionally.

"Em, you okay?" Mike ran to her side and helped her up to her feet.

"Is everything okay?" Jayden walked over to the group once he saw Mike leave and everyone gathered around Emily.

"I'm fine, guys." She nodded her head and leaned on to Mike as he helped her stand. "Really! It's okay."

"Okay then, if you're sure." Mia sighed and nodded.

"I'm so sorry Emily! I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Kevin. It was an accident." Emily gave the blue ranger a reassuring smile.

Kevin sighed as well and returned to training with Mia and Jayden. Mike, on the other hand, stayed by Emily's side and helped her to the bench. He offered the young girl some water. She gladly accepted it and took small sips from the bottle. Mike looked at her with a smile as he gave her a comforting hug.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked as he looked down to where she was still clutching her ribs. "Looks painful."

"Yea, I'm fine." She nodded and smiled at him. "I just need to sit for a couple minutes, that's all."

"Okay, but tell me if it really starts to hurt." He continued to look at her clutching her ribs. Then he looked in her eyes. Mike watched her clench her teeth a little when she breathed. He wrapped one arm around her. "Do you need any ice?" He asked her with a look of concern.

Emily just shook her head. She was about to lay her head down on his shoulder, but the Gap sensor interrupted everyone. With a little help from Mike, she managed to stand up. She gained enough strength to walk into the house with the others. The pain slowed down now, but she was sure she was going to come back with a little more of sprain.

The rangers approached the map, and located the latest Nighlok. Immediately, they ran out into battle. Down in the park, they found him terrorizing the citizens. They watched him laugh as they all ran. The rangers stepped forward and got their samuraizers ready.

"Hey, creep!" Mike yelled at him.

"What?" The Nighlok turned around to face the five teenagers. "Who are you?"

"Go Go Samurai!" Instantly, they all morphed and got their weapons ready. "Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!"

"Samurai Rangers?" The Nighlok seemed disappointed. "I've faced better." He scoffed at them and charged forward ready to attack.

One by one, The Nighlok managed to knock the rangers off their feet. He watched as they each got to their feet. He saw The green ranger helping up the yellow ranger, who seemed to be in a lot of pain. The Nighlok, or Doubletone, decided to take advantage of that, and set off his attack.

"Tiger Tidal Wave!" Doubletone's attack went straight for them.

Emily and Mike landed on the ground with a painful blow. Emily de-morphed and withered in pain. Since she was already injured, her strength left her quickly. Mike still had some power though. He remained morphed and watched as his teammates dropped down by their side.

"Mike! Emily!" Mia rushed over and helped Mike up. "Are you guys okay?" She knelt down beside Emily, who was whimpering in pain.

"I'm okay." Mike nodded, but looked down to Emily and knelt beside her as well. "You okay, Em?"

Emily let out a groan as she sat up. She used to tree next to her to help her stand up. She nodded and got out her samuraizer. Mia was about to protest, but Emily just shook her head, and told her she was fine.

"Go Go Samurai." Emily morphed once again, and jumped into battle.

"Come on!" Kevin gestured over to where Emily was busy with some Moogers. "We can't let her fight alone."

The others nodded and joined her into battle. They finished off the Moogers, and went after Doubletone. Again, he knocked them all over. He was about to deliver another blow, until he started to dry out.

"Ugh!" He groaned in frustration. "This isn't over!" He then disappeared into a gap.

The rangers all stood back up on their feet, and de-morphed. They struggled, but managed to do so. Mike saw Emily was leaning against another tree for support. He ran over to her, and let her lean on him instead.

"Must really hurt, huh?" Mike chuckled as he helped her stand up right.

"I hate injuries!" Emily just growled in response and nodded as she used Mike's arm for support.

"They'll get better, don't worry." He scooped her up in his arms, and carried her bridal style.

"I can walk." She wriggled around a little, but he wouldn't let go. He was just staring at her while smiling. He seemed lost in though, so she waved a hand in front of his face. "Mike? Hello?"

The rest of the team just chucked at the scene. It was a little romantic, but Mike seemed to be lost. He was deep in thought. Emily was still trying to get his attention.

"Mike?" She continued to call him.

"Wha...huh? Oh!" Mike blinked and continued to carry Emily.

"What was that?" She giggled.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." He smiled and shook his head.

Emily was about to ask what he was thinking, but decided not to. She continued to protest against him carrying her. She kept saying she was fine, and she didn't want to trouble him. He just shook his head and continued to carry her while running ahead of the others.

"I just think they're perfect for each other." Mia let out a dreamy sigh and looked back at the boys. "Don't you think?"

The boys just shrugged and nodded. They weren't really into it. In fact, they were still in on the bet. Though, it was pretty cute though.

"I guess so, but they won't admit it." Kevin looked back at her. "It may be a while."

"You know what?" Mia looked at both of them with a smirk. "We should help them get together. You know, set up a little date and all."

"It sounds like a nice idea, but we shouldn't push it." Jayden shook his head.

"Yeah. If they're not ready then...well...they're not ready." Kevin pointed at the two youngest rangers messing with each other.

"Fine then." Mia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the boys. "But you know I can't help it. If something doesn't happen soon, then I'm doing something about it" Mia just turned away from them and walked behind Mike and Emily.

"When we'll we learn to shut up?" Kevin ask his leader, who just shrugged.

"There's no stopping her when it comes to love, and finding matches." He chuckled and ran to join the others while gesturing the blue ranger to follow.

**-SAMURAI-**

The next morning, Kevin, Mike, and Jayden were in the common room eating breakfast. Kevin was doing his usual by measuring everything. Mike just shook his head and looked at him.

"Seriously, dude." He continued to watch the blue ranger with a look of disappointment. "It's breakfast. Just pour it, and eat it."

"A samurai always has to be at his best." Kevin shook his head and glared at Mike. "That includes a well balanced breakfast."

"Literally." Mike just muttered.

Emily then walked in. She had a glass of orange juice and just plain toast.

"See! Emily gets it." Kevin pointed to her choice of breakfast.

"Gets what?" Emily asked them confusingly.

"Nothing Em." Mike chuckled. "Did you sleep well last night."

"Yeah, pretty good." She nodded and pointed to her ribs. "I was given a bit of a problem, but it's all good."

"Good morning everyone!" Mia walked in to the room with a silver platter.

"What do you have there?" Mike noticed the platter. Just like the others, they were curious to what horrors they had to face next.

"Well, I thought I'd make some breakfast for you guys." She smiled and removed the top of the platter.

Once she lifted the lid, everyone looked disgusted. The platter revealed something that resembled eggs, but it looked different. It was brown, and it had some gooey substance around it. Emily just looked away and continued to eat her toast. Mike said he wasn't hungry, and Jayden said the same. Kevin just dumped the rest of his fruit and cereal into his bowl, and stuffed his mouth with it.

"Balanced diet, huh?" Mike chuckled at him.

Kevin just glared at him. Just then, the gap sensor blared. The rangers jumped. Mia moved the platter away so they could use the map.

"Ugh! He's back!" Mike groaned.

"Lets just go." Kevin sighed. Then he and the others rushed out.


	6. One Big Mess

Doubletone stared down at the young boy before him. The boy, whom went by the name Ryan, was trembling with fear. Doubletone backed Ryan into a tree. He had just finished baseball practice and was on his way home. Until he ran into Doubletone that is.

"W-what do you want from me?" Ryan finally found the courage to speak.

"Don't worry now young one!" The Nighlok put a hand on his shoulder and smirked. "I just wanted to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" The boy seemed a little more interested.

"Well..." He began. Doubletone whispered something into Ryan's ears.

Ryan's eyes grew wide. Doubletone reached out his hand to shake it. He hesitated, but confirmed the deal. Just when he moved away, a pink and blue blur flew right over him. Then green, then red. The rangers have shown up, and began attacking Doubletone. Ryan was about to protest, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see the yellow ranger standing behind him. She was looking at him as she pointed off to the distance.

"It's best if you run to safety." She told him in a warm, and soothing voice. "We've got this covered!"

"But..."

He was interrupted by a large rock flying towards them. Emily immediately pushed Ryan out of the way. She was quick enough to dodge it before it hit her in the ribs. She let out a whimper as it hit her foot though.

"Aww, come on!" She cried in frustration. Luckily, the rock didn't do to much damage. Emily managed to get back on her feet. "Run, Kid!"

Ryan did as told, and just ran home. He needed to clear his head. Emily ran to join the others in battle. Once again, Doubletone bested them as he released an attack. This cused the rangers to fall on the ground.

"Bye bye, rangers." He cackled. He was going to attack again, but started to dry out. "Dang it! You got lucky once more rangers, but I won't hold back next time." With that, he flew through a gap.

The rangers groaned, and then powered down. They all managed to get back up. Emily got a little help from Mike. Once she got her balance, he walked her over to Mia, then walked over to the guys.

"We better defeat this creep soon." Mike shook his head and pointed over to Emily. "I don't think she can take another hit like that. He ribs are making no progress with all of this."

"I agree, but we don't know how." Kevin sighed and put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll keep her safe." He then chuckled and looked at Jayden. "Any idea's?"

"Well, There is one thing." Jayden looked at the two boys and sighed. "But it'll take a while to master."

"What is it?"

"The Beetle Disk!"

**-SAMURAI-**

About a day or two has past. Kevin went to look for that boy the rangers saw talking with the Nighlok. Mia and Kevin found him a while after the battle. He refused to tell them about the conversation. Mia was in the kitchen preparing something for the blue ranger.

"What's she doing?" Mike whispered.

Mike, Jayden, and Emily were silently watching her from the doorway. They decided to see what she was doing. What ever it was, it didn't look so good.

"Kevin's been pretty bummed out lately." Emily whispered back to him. "He's been working really hard to get answers from that little boy. Mia just wants to do something nice for him. I think it's very sweet of her."

"Something nice for him, but she doesn't care if she poisons us with her toxic fumes of her cooking." Mike chuckled.

"At least we're not the ones eating it. It's obviously much worse." Jayden chuckled too, but earned a stomp on the foot by Emily. "Ow!" he cried out in a very low voice so he didn't alert Mia.

"Gee, for someone so small, you sure do pack a punch." Mike snickered and gave her a playful smirk.

"Whatever." Emily rolled her eyes and continued to watch the pink ranger '_cook'_.

Jut then, a large cloud of smoke flooded the halls. The three rangers by the doorway ran outside to get away from the thickening smoke. In the kitchen, Mia waved the oven mitt round to clear the smoke. She opened the oven, and smiled at her work. She cleaned up the kitchen, and ran out to find Kevin with the container of food in her hands.

The other three were outside coughing. After they finally got their lungs cleared, they sat down on the bench. Mike sat next to Emily as she still continued to cough.

"You okay?" He patted her on the back.

"Y-yeah...I just have...small lungs." She said in between coughs.

Eventually she stopped coughing and took a deep breath.

"Understandable." He chuckled.

"Whatever." She gave him a playful nudge and giggled. "I'm fine now."

"If you say so." He nudged her back.

Emily gave him a push. He fell of the bench and glared at her. Jayden and Emily both laughed at him. Mike moved closer and pulled Emily to the ground next to him.

"Hey!" She muttered while still laughing. "Not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Mike nudged her again.

"Because I'm still proven stronger than you."

"Oh really?" He teased her.

"Yup." She nodded.

"Then how about we spar, one on one?" He smirked.

"Well...I don't know..."

"You know you want to!"

"I..."

"Rangers!" Mentor Ji came outside. He had worried look on his face.

Mike and Emily got up from the ground. Jayden looked over to his mentor. They too shred the worried look. Something must have went wrong.

"What is it, Mentor?" Emily asked.

"What happened to the kitchen?"

The three rangers looked t each other and tried not to laugh. Ji caught on to their look and realized what happened.

"Where is she?"

"She went to find Kevin." Emily put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll help clean up, don't worry." She chuckled and walked inside.

"I guess that means us too dude." Mike elbowed Jayden. He then walked inside with the red ranger to help Emily clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Now I know the holidays are coming up, so after the next chapter, I'm going to make a few Christmas chapters. Please read and review. Oh, and no mean reviews please. <strong>


	7. A Small Love Story

Emily, Mike, and Jayden worked together to clean up the kitchen. Eventually though, Jayden had to go help Ji with something which left Mike and Emily alone. Mia thankfully cleaned up most of her mess, but that still left the mess from the oven explosion.

It was still late in the afternoon. Both rangers had interesting conversations about their past. They each told stories from when they were kids.

"So...wait?...she what?" Emily asked between laughs.

" She...she threw the dough up in the...the air, and...and then..." Mike was laughing hysterically while telling his story. "It...it just landed on his face!" Mike burst out laughing once more.

"You're little sister sounds cute." Emily giggled. "She surely picked up the goofiness from her older brother." She gave him a playful shove.

"Goofiness? No no." Mike chuckled and shook his head as he returned the shove. "She got the good looks from me and the old man."

"Sure." She said sarcastically. Then turned her head to blush a little.

To be honest, she did think he looked pretty good. As much as she considered him a best friend, she kinda liked him. Though, it was pretty obvious to the others, she didn't know how Mike felt.

"Hey!" Now he gave her a playful push.

"Whatever." She let out a sigh and a small giggle.

Mike found that quite cute. He liked when she laughed. He liked the way her eyes lit up when she was happy. What he liked the most though, was her beautiful smile. It always lit up her face when she smiled. He'd do anything to keep that smile on her face. Even if he had to...

"H-hey! St-s-stop!" Emily laughed as Mike tickled her. "Y-y-you...y-you know I'm...t-ticklish!"

"That's the point!" He chuckled and continued to tickle her.

There it was. That smile! He loved it.

"M-Mike...I...I-I...can't...breathe!"

"Whoops." He laughed as he stopped tickling her.

Emily tried to catch her breath. After she was able to breathe, she gave Mike a shove, and giggled as he almost fell off the chair.

"You surely are something." She giggled again.

"Oh yeah." He gave her another shove, but a little lighter. "Look who's talking." He smiled and gave her a hug.

Emily returned the hug. The young samurai didn't want this moment to end. Sadly, it had to. Ji and Jayden ran in to tell them the Mia and Kevin needed help. Immediately, they followed their leader out the door and through the gates as the morphed.

**-SAMURAI-**

Mia and Kevin landed their final strike on Doubletone, but that was only his first life. He quickly grew almost as fast as he went down. Mia contacted the others. She and Kevin had to hold the Nighlok off with their Zords until the others showed up to help form the MegaZord.

"Take that, creep!" Mia cried as she bit Doubletone's arm with her Turtle Zord.

Doubletone shook her off. He was about to hit the Zord, but a big yellow blur quickly took him down. The Ape Zord tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Quit monkeying around!" He growled as he pushed her off.

The Ape Zord landed on it's back. Emily let out a whimper as it landed. She watched in horror as Doubletone jumped up into the air. He was just about to land on her until a blue and green laser pushed him away.

"You okay, Em?" Mike asked from his Zord.

"Yeah, thanks to you two." Emily called back.

"No need to thank us. Ready Jayden?"

"Ready as ever." Jayden nodded and began to trace a symbol with his samuraizer. "Zords combine!"

The Turtle and Ape Zords unfolded and turned into the arms. At the same time, the Bear and the Dragon formed the legs. Finally, the Lion Zord formed into the torso and the head as the helmet came out of the Dragon Zord.

"Samurai MegaZord!" They chanted. "We are united!"

"Ready guys?" asked Jayden.

"Ready!" said Kevin and Emily.

"Ready!" Mike and Mia chanted.

The battle was rough. Doubletone seemed to be even stronger in his second phase. Thankfully, Jayden was ready.

"Beetle Disk!" He stuck the Beetle Disk on his console. "Zords Combine!"

"Samurai Artillery!"

With the MegaZord ready, the rangers charged forward. Doubletone was easier to take down this time.

"Final Strike!"

With a large explosion, the Nighlok went down.

"Samurai Rangers! Victory is ours!"

_-_**SAMURAI-**

After a long battle, the rangers went home, all except for two. Mia and Kevin stayed behind and sat on a bench in the park. Panorama City didn't have many parks, but the few they had were pretty big. Mia snuggled in closer to Kevin. They had recently confessed some of their feelings. So that though they could spend the evening out for a while.

"Isn't the sunset beautiful?" Mia sighed in happiness.

"Sure is." Kevin was looking down at Mia while she enjoyed the sunset.

"Hey, Kev?" She looked up at him with a smile.

"Hm?"

"I love you." She giggled and nudged him with her elbow.

"I love you too." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, and continued to watch the sunset with her.

**-SAMURAI-**

Mike and Emily sat outside in the training yard. Mike had his arm around her shoulder as they both laughed at the stories they told. They couldn't really see the sunset, but they could see the few colors it left behind. The sunsets were always the best in the late autumn. Mike once again, found himself laughing hysterically as Emily told an interesting story.

_When Emily was about eight, almost nine, Serena was fifteen. Her older sister brought in a boy one Saturday evening. They were both snuggled up together on the couch while watching a movie. Emily didn't like this one bit. She admitted to be a little jealous. Emily and the Ape Zord watched from around the corner as they got a little closer to each other. Emily told the Ape Zord to fetch the leftover container of meatloaf in the fridge. Once that was done, she instructed the Ape Zord to drop in on the boys head. It was a messy night. Emily and the Ape Zord had to clean it up as punishment. Serena didn't talk to Emily for a day, but couldn't handle not speaking to her much longer. She gave in to Emily's puppy dog eyes, which she was still pretty good at. _

"You seriously could get away with murder with those puppy eyes there." Mike chuckled as he shook his head.

"Why do you think I do them, silly?" Emily giggled back. She then gave him her puppy dog look.

"I can't handle the cuteness!" He laughed as he covered his eyes.

"It's a blessing!" Emily winked at him with a smile.

"More like a curse!" He was still laughing. "Actually, I probably could use you next time I get in trouble."

"I'll think about it." She said sarcastically and gave him a pat on the back.

"You better." He gave her a tight squeeze. Then Mike got an idea. "How bout' we use those eyes to get mentor to order some pizza."

"Hmm..." She thought about it for a second, then nodded and smiled. "Okay, but the topping is my choice."

"But...oh no, Em! Not the eyes!"

"Please." The yellow ranger begged with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He grumbled and got up from the bench.

Mike held out his hand for Emily. She happily took it, and walked into the house with Mike.

**-SAMURAI-**

It was almost dark out now, so Mia and Kevin decided to call it a night and walk home. Kevin carried Mia on his back and ran towards the house. Once they got inside, they saw Jayden, Mike, and Emily all sitting in the common room eating pizza. The couple gave each other a confused look.

"don't we usually had pizza on Sundays?" asked Mia.

"Yes, but she is a miracle worker." Jayden chuckled and pointed at Emily, who just giggled.

Kevin then looked over to Ji who was just shaking his head as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Puppy eyes?" Mia giggled at him as he nodded. "Yep, she used that to get the shower first this morning."

"And you gave in." Emily proudly smiled and nodded.

"Oh shut it ya little monster." Mia shook her head at the young samurai and chuckled.

"Well I guess someone doesn't want any pizza." Emily pouted.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Mia just sat next to her little sister and gave her a hug. "I didn't want any anyway. Kevin bought me a cupcake on the way back."

"Aw, such a gentleman." She giggled.

"That's Kevin for ya!" Mike chuckled.

"What?" asked Kevin. "I'm just being nice."

"Yeah, sure buddy." Mike got up and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna head off to bed now. Night guys."

"Goodnight." The rest replied as he walked to the room he shared with Kevin.

"I'm going to get ready for bed too." Emily pointed towards the girl's room. "I need to regenerate my cuteness." She giggled.

"I'm coming with you!" Mia called to her before she walked out and grabbed her arm and dragged the yellow ranger away.

"Well then, it's getting late anyways." Jayden said to Kevin.

"Yep, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that, the remaining two boys went their separate ways for the night.

**-SAMURAI-**

In the girl's room, Mia dragged Emily all the way in from the common room. Mia finally let go of her to close the door.

"Sit!" She demanded and pointed at Emily's bed.

"Why?"

"Just sit."

Emily whimpered and obeyed. She had to admit, she was a bit scared of the pink ranger at night.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" She cried and put her hands up.

"Calm down, it's not about you." Mia giggled at her little sister. "It's bout Kevin." She whispered.

"Do I need to punch him?"

"No..."

"Kick him?"

"No, Em..."

"Puppy dog eyes?"

"Seriously, Emy?"

"Yes! What did he do?"

"Nothing." Mia laughed. "For someone so small, you sure are violent."

"When I want to be." Emily giggled and shrugged.

"Anyway." Mia shook her head to get back on topic. "I just wanted to talk about how I feel about him."

"Well, I'm always here to listen." Emily nodded.

Mia explained her evening with Kevin. How they snuggled, talked, and all that mushy stuff. Emily listened with wide eyes. Her eyes even lit up a little. She talked about how he bought her the cupcake, and even gave her a piggy back ride all the way home. Mia bounced in excitement as she told the yellow ranger everything.

"Congratulations Mia!" Emily was bouncing along with her older sister.

"It was all so beautiful Emy."

"I bet it was." She sighed and smiled.

"So, how are things with Mike doing?"

"Huh?" Emily looked at the pink ranger confused.

"Oh come on Emy!" Mia giggled and elbowed her. "We all know you like him!"

Emily just smiled and blushed as she looked at the floor. She then frowned and walked up to the bathroom door.

"I-I'm just going to get ready for bed." she whispered as she walked into the bathroom.

"Oh Emily." Mia sighed and whispered. "You can't hide your feelings forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank for reading again guys. Now, I'm sorry If Kevin and Mia's relationship is a bit rushed, but this is suppose to focus more on Mike and Emily's relationship. Anyways, just like I said, the next few chapters will be holiday themed. I hope you have a happy early holidays. Please R&amp;R. Thanks.<strong>


	8. Christmas Cookies

Finally, it was almost here. Mike was the most excited. In just a few weeks, it would be Christmas. Everyone was excited, but not as much as Mike. He dragged Emily to the store to get ingredients for cookies.

Mike went to get the frosting and sprinkles, while Emily picked up the ingredients and the cookie cutters. On the way home Mike had his arm around Emily's shoulder. They talked a little bit more about their past. Emily was once again comparing herself from her sister, saying she'll never be as good as Serena.

"Oh come on Em stop." He sighed.

"But it's true." Emily shook her head. "She was always better than me at everything. She was always smarter, prettier, and more talented than me."

"But Em, you have so many talents." Mike gave her a warm smile. "You are very smart. You have so many traits, and you're beautiful."

"I..." Emily sighed and frowned. "I wish I could believe you."

"Emily you..."

"Mike? Is that you?"

Both rangers looked up to see two guys walking towards them. Mike immediately recognized them, and ran over to give them a quick hug.

"Matt, Reese!" He cheered. "It's been a while."

"It sure has." Matt nodded.

"Hey, who's this cutie?" asked Reese with a smile.

Emily couldn't help, but blush and smile a little.

"I-I'm Emily." She replied shyly. "I'm a friend of Mike's."

"Ooh, I see." Matt smirked at the two.

"Yep." Mike said quickly. "J-just friends."

Friends? He wished he could use something more. Emily thought the same thing.

"H-hey, Mike?" asked Emily as she pointed down the side walk. "I'm gonna walk ahead."

"Okay, Emily." Mike nodded and watched sadly as she walked away.

Matt and Reese smirked at each other, and both put a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"She's a keeper." Reese chuckled.

"Huh?" Mike raised his eyebrow.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Well, I..."

"Come on, you can tell us!" Matt gave him a smile.

"Okay, fine." Mike sighed. "I like her, but I don't know how to tell her."

"It takes, courage, but you'll get there."

"Since when did you become so wise?" He chuckled at his friend.

"Mom forced me to finish school so..."

"Ha!" Mike laughed, then quickly looked at his watch. "Shoot, I have to go, bye!"

With that, he ran off. The boys shrugged and walked away as well.

**-SAMURAI-**

Emily entered the forest trail with the bag of groceries in her left hand. It was quiet, besides the occasional pattering of squirrels, and the birds chirping along. She kinda liked the peace and quiet.

"Emily?" She turned around and saw Mike running towards her.

"It's about time." She giggled.

"Sorry, it's been awhile since I've seen them so."

"I understand, but come on." Emily gestured to the Shiba gates. "We better hurry before Mia decides to make the cookies."

"Oh yeah." He chuckled. "Here, hop on."

Emily giggled as she hopped on to Mike's back. Together, they ran through the gates and into the house. They both laughed as Mike dumped Emily on to the stool.

"Come on now. Let us make some cookies!" He cheered and ran into the kitchen with the ingredients.

"Wait for me!" She called to him as she followed.

Once they got into the kitchen, the two carefully laid out the ingredients. Emily measured out the dry ingredients, while Mike measured the liquid ones. They didn't notice the others wtching from the doorway.

"Whoa!" Kevin whispered in shock.

"What?" Mia softly asked.

"Mike's actually...organizing?"

Mia slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a glare.

"What?" Kevin put his hands up in defense. "Mike's not usually one you would call neat."

"True." Jayden nodded.

Now it was his turn to get hit in the shoulder.

"Mike can be pretty neat when he wants to be." Mia quietly snapped at the boys.

They just rolled their eyes, and continued to watch. Emily went to get the rolling pin, but didn't see the piece of paper on the ground. She slipped, but Mike caught her just in time. Mia watched with a bright smile on her face as the two gazed into each others eyes. Her eyes lit up as she watched the two lean in closer to each other. They were just about to kiss until the oven beeped. They immediately pulled apart and cleared their throats. Mia frowned.

"Um...th-the oven is almost preheated." Emily blushed a bright red and whispered.

"We better roll out the dough then." Mike chuckled.

"Dang it!" Mia whispered in frustration at the doorway. "They were so close!"

"A little too close for comfort." Kevin huffed.

Kevin thought of Emily as a little sister, like everyone else. So he had a protective instinct over her, just like he had over Mia. He knew Mike was good guy, but he didn't want to see his little sister get hurt...again.

The three watched them cut the cookies out, and listened to their conversations. They all frowned, including Mike, when Emily started to put her self down again. Mia gasped when she heard Emily say she wished she could be like her.

"Stop putting yourself down like that Em!" Mike sighed.

"Like I said before, it's all true." Emily whispered.

Mia couldn't take it anymore. The pink ranger ran into the kitchen and gave the yellow a tight, yet loving, hug. She wasn't going to let her little sister put herself down like that.

"No Emy." Mia shook her head while still holding on to the young girl. "You're much better!"

"But I..."

"No buts" Mia calmly snapped. "You are beautiful no matter what!"

"But I..."

"What did I just say?" She still squeezed her.

"But I can't...breath!" Emily gasped for breath.

"Oh gosh!" Mia quickly let go. "Sorry."

Emily finally caught her breath. She gave the pink ranger a quick hug.

"It's okay." She giggled.

"If you ever need to talk Emy, I'm right here." Mia said warmly.

"Me too." Mike raised his hand.

"Me three." Kevin said.

"Me four." Jayden raised his hand as well as he stepped into the kitchen along with Kevin.

"Thanks guys." Emily smiled. "You've all been so nice to me."

"No need for thanks." Mike chuckled. "Group hug!"

Everyone gathered in for a group hug. After a few minutes, they all helped out with the cookies. Eventually they all finished. Then they decorated them. Finally came the best part. Eating some of them.

"Wow!" Mia gasped.

"These taste really good." Kevin ate his cookie slowly to savor each bite.

"You two did a good job." Jayden nodded.

"Thanks." Mike chuckled. "But it was Emily's recipe."

"But you helped." She giggled.

They all laughed and talked while eating the cookies. Thankfully there was enough to last until Christmas. The rangers were happy, and excited for the holidays. Especially Mike. He couldn't wait to decorate the tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Only a few days left until Christmas! I can't wait!<strong>


	9. Really?

Now it was time to decorate the tree. This was the only time Mike woke up before everyone. The Shiba house was louder than ever. Mia decided to turn on some Christmas music to keep the spirits high. Everyone was in the common room, going through decorations. She counted heads.

One...

Two...

Three...

Wait, there's someone missing. She ran to the girl's room. There she found who she was looking for. Emily was sitting at the desk with her laptop. Mia walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Em?" She asked warmly.

Emily jumped when she felt someone next to her. She looked up and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I'm good." Emily nodded. "Don't worry."

"That's good." She smiled as she pulled up a chair next to her. "Are you going to help with the tree and decorations?"

"Oh yeah." Emily nodded again as she turned her attention to the keyboard. "Ji just gave me permission to write a little Christmas letter to my sister."

"Aw, how sweet of him." Mia chuckled. "Can I help?"

"Sure." Emily pushed the laptop between them so they could both use it.

"Great." Mia beamed as she read what she had so far. "You didn't get very far."

"I just started." Emily giggled.

Both girls worked on the email together. Mia noticed there was quite a bit about Mike in there. She just giggled. Serena was probably going to kill the poor guy when Emily went home. She also saw a lot of positive comments about her. She smiled brightly. Mia felt so happy to have a little sister to look up to her. Sometimes Mia even looked up to Emily. She gave the yellow ranger a hug.

"I love you so much Emy!"

"I...I love...you too, but...you're..." Emily gasped for breath again.

"I'm not good at this huh?" She chuckled s she let her little sister go. "Sorry Emily, you're just...so cute!" Mia squealed as she pinched Emily's cheek.

"Calm down, Mia." Emily laughed as she pushed her hand away. "I'm seventeen, not seven."

"I don't care!" Mia hugged her again, but this time a little lighter. "I've always wanted a little sister, and you're my first victim."

Emily just laughed and rolled her eyes. She continued the letter with Mia until the boys walked in. They laughed when they saw Mia hugging Emily tightly as the yellow ranger tried to type, but Mia's grip was too tight.

Emily looked up at them with pleading eyes as she mouthed _"Help Me"_. Kevin pulled Mia away, and pulled her into his own arms. Mia pouted when she had to let go, but her smile returned when she saw she was in Kevin's arms. Mike walked over and sat next to Emily as she sent the email.

"I thought we aren't suppose to contact our families." Mike gave her a confused look.

"Don't worry, Mentor gave me permission." She giggled.

"But why can't we contact ours?" Mike asked her with a frown.

"Well, my sister is kinda sick so..."

"Fair enough." Mike sighed and smiled as he stood back up. "Are you girls going to help us with the tree?"

"Yep." She nodded. "A-as long as Mia doesn't try to kill me again."

"Sorry." Mia giggled. "You know how I am around kids."

"Hey, I'm not a kid." Emily pouted.

"We know you're not." Mike chuckled as he put an arm around her.

Emily just rolled her eyes and went to the common room to decorate. Everything was going well. At least until the gap sensor went off.

"Ugh!" Mike groaned. "Why now?"

"Xandred never rests." Jayden sighed.

The rangers ran from the house and into the city to find the Nighlok.

**-SAMURAI-**

When the rangers arrived, all they found were a bunch of Moogers. There was no Nighlok anywhere. They had no time to look around though. The Moogers charged right for them.

"Go Go Samurai!"

Once they all morphed, they had their swords at the ready. They charged for the Moogers, but each time one went down, another came up. Something was different about their fighting too. They were faster than usual.

"Ugh! Why won't these things go down?" Emily groaned in frustration as she tried to take her group down. "Earth Slicer!"

She threw her Earth Slicer at the Moogers. It managed to take a few down, but the others moved out of the way quickly. One of them caught the weapon and threw it back at her. It scratched her right in the side.

"Agh!" She cried in pain and dropped to her knees.

Emily looked around and noticed her friends were in a similar situation. The Moogers used their own weapons against them. Even Jayden. Suddenly, she got an idea. She took out her samuraizer. She let out a grunt of pain as she did so.

"Symbol Power!" She began to trace a Kanji symbol in the air. "Boulder!"

Emily spun the symbol. Once she did so, a large boulder appeared and fell on the Moogers, quickly wiping them out.

The others were quickly by her side. As Mia and Mike helped the yellow ranger up, Kevin and Jayden looked at the boulder where the Moogers once stood.

"That was strange." Kevin shook his head. "It's like the Moogers became...well...smarter."

"Yeah, but how?" Jayden sighed.

**-SAMURAI-**

Mia helped Emily sit down on her stool in the common room. The yellow ranger used a little too much energy in the battle, so she was a little off balance. Being taken down by your own weapon, and conjuring up a large boulder to smash over a dozen Moogers was harder than it looked. Ji walked into the room. He smiled when he saw the rangers, but quickly frowned when he saw their disappointed looks. He looked over to Emily and saw her leaning against Mike. She looked exhausted.

"What happened out there?" He asked with a concerned look.

"The Moogers beat us with our own weapons." Kevin sighed.

"Really?"

"Yup." Mike nodded. "If it weren't for Emily, we would've been fish food." He sighed when he looked down at Emily, who passed out from the exhaustion, and back to Mentor.

"It was so weird." Mia shook her head. "It's like they gained this strength all of a sudden, and, like Mike said, we would've been done for if Emily didn't conjure up that boulder."

"I guess that's why she looks so tired." Mentor sighed. "So, you say they gained some sort of strength?"

The rangers nodded. Ji just sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"We'll ignore it for now." He said before he left. "After all, it's almost Christmas. I'll go see if I can find more decorations."

"Yes Mentor." The rangers said in unison.

Mike looked down at Emily sleeping in his arms. He smiled at her as he lightly stroked her arm. He looked up for a moment to see Kevin glaring at him while Mia leaned against him. Mike quickly looked back down to Emily.

"You did good, squirt." He quietly chuckled.

"Don't look at her like that." He heard Kevin say with a stern tone.

"Dude, what am I doing?"

"Don't get to close to her either." His tone didn't even loosen up.

"Seriously, I'm not going to hurt her!" Mike growled.

He would never want to hurt her. She was always so kind to him. Emily was sweet and so innocent. He hated to see her hurt. Especially if it was by him. He'd hate himself if he ever let her get hurt. Like now. Seeing Emily hurt like this killed him inside. He may not always show it, but he does have a sensitive side to him.

Kevin was still the protective older brother. To him, Emily needed protection. He knew Mike's aggressive nature. He didn't want to see Emily hurt by him. There are some things that make it hard for her to bounce back up. There was a two year age gap between the two. Mike was nineteen, and Emily was only seventeen. She was vulnerable. He didn't want Mike to take advantage of that.

"It's Christmas, dude." Mike shook his head. "Lighten up."

With that, Mike just got up. He carried Emily bridal style to the girl's room. Carefully, he laid the young girl down on her bed. The green ranger sat next to her. He placed his hand on her forehead and stroked it with his thumb.

Kevin and Mia stood in the doorway to watch. Mia smiled at the two rangers. Kevin on the other hand, was just about ready to storm in there. Mia put a hand in front of him.

"Don't ruin it for them, Kev." Mia whispered and glared at her boyfriend.

"But, I don't want her to get hurt!" He whispered back.

"Kev!" Mia continued to glare at him. "We fight evil, and deadly monsters almost everyday. The whole world lies in our hands. Of course she'll get hurt! We'll all get hurt."

"No, I mean by him!" He pointed to Mike. "You know how he is."

"But Kevin." Mia just sighed and looked him in the eye. "He loves her to much to hurt her, and she loves him just as much." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Just give him a chance. If he hurts her, we'll all be there to beat him senseless, and we'll leave the final kill for Serena. She may be sick, but I don't think she'll just lie around in bed when her little sister is heart broken and hurt."

"That was very oddly specific, and quite horrifying." Kevin chuckled as he shook his head. "But I could go along with it."

"Will you give them a chance?" She asked him with a smile.

"Well..." He scratched the back of his neck and sighed. "Okay fine."

"Yay!" She beamed and hugged him tightly.

"If they ever confess."

"They will when they're ready."

**-SAMURAI-**

Morning came once again for the Shiba house. Mike was up again decorating the tree with Emily. He dragged her out of bed in the morning. She didn't like it, but helped Mike anyways. Eventually the others came in. They couldn't help but laugh when they saw Mike trying to get Emily up from the stool. The yellow ranger was still a little tired from yesterday, so she just groaned and pushed him away, but he didn't give up. Usually that would be Emily bouncing around trying to get everyone up, but today, she had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept at all. That was a little concerning, but other than that she was okay so no one fussed.

"How about we do a little training." Jayden suggested. "That should wake everyone up."

The others just agreed and went along. It snowed outside last night, so they trained in the dojo today. Training went a little bit different today. Jayden suggested they all try and go against him. He took them all on at once.

After a little while, it was only Jayden and Emily left. Everyone was a bit surprised, even Emily herself. They both took their stances and waited for one of them to make the next move. Jayden decided he should try. He swung his sword to try and take her legs out, but she jumped and dodged it.

"Come on Em!" Mike cheered.

"You can do it Emy!" Mia cheered on for her little sister.

"Go Jayden, you can beat her!" Kevin cheered for the red ranger, which earned him some glares from Mia and Mike. "What?"

Emily swung her sword next. She went to hit him in the side, but Jayden blocked her. Just as she was about to swing again, he quickly hit her in the side and watched as she fell over. She landed on the ground with a whimper, but Mike was quickly by her side, followed by Mia.

Kevin ran to Jayden and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He gave his leader a nod before walking with him to join the others.

"Nice job, Emily." Jayden helped her up and gave her a pat on the back. "You're improving."

"Thanks, Jay." She smiled at him.

"How about we go finish decorating." Mia bounced in excitement as she grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her into the house.

"Ow! Mia, be careful! I'm still healing!"

The boys chuckled as they watched the girls run into the house. Mike stood between them and put an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Come on, lets go in before the girls hang the lights without us." He chuckled.

"True." Jayden smiled and nodded. "Lets go."

**Sorry if this chapter was a little too long. I hope it's okay. Also, sorry if there is less Christmas in this chapter too. Next chapter should have some more holiday cheer. Anyways, what do you think is happening with the Moogers? I already have an idea, but I was thinking that I could maybe let the readers decide this time. All you have to do is either post an idea in a review, or you can PM it to me. The one I feel is best will be featured in a later chapter sometime after Christmas. Good luck, and please review too. I like hearing what you think about the story. Just, no mean ones okay?**


	10. It's Almost Here

"Mia!" Emily whispered in the pink ranger's ear as she jumped slightly on her bed. "Mia, wake up!"

Mia slowly opened her eyes, and let out a groan as she rubbed them. Once her vision was clear enough, she saw Emily standing over her. Once again, she groaned. Mia looked at the alarm clock on her night stand. Her eyes widened when she saw the time.

"Em, it's freaking four in the morning!" She quietly snapped at her little sister. "What, are you Kevin now?"

"I know Mia, but you said to wake you up."

"Since when?"

"You said we would wrap presents before the boys wake up." Emily chuckled.

"Yes, but I meant a little later." Mia groaned. "Maybe at like six or something."

"Well, Kevin wakes up at five, remember?"

Mia gave herself a face palm. Sadly, Emily had a point. They had to get up now if they didn't want anyone to know what they got. Plus, Kevin was also a terrible secret keeper. He would tell the boys what they got after a little begging. The pink ranger just groaned as she glared at the yellow and threw the blankets off.

"I'll get the wrapping paper." She sighed.

"Alright." Emily nodded and walked to the common room.

Mia opened the closet to look for the wrapping paper. She got out the green, blue, and red paper and the tape. When she was about to close the door, something fell out. It was a small yellow box with a golden bow on top. As much as she wanted to look inside, she knew she shouldn't. Mia carefully put the box back, and closed the closet door.

Once she reached the common room, she saw Emily sitting on her stool eating a cookie.

"Alright Emy." Mia said as she sat beside her little sister. "I got the wrapping paper and the tape."

"Great!" She beamed. "Lets get started."

The girls started out with some laughs and a few giggles as they talked. They stole a few cookies from the kitchen too. After a little while though, a wave of silence washed over them. Emily had just finished the last of the boys gifts, and put it under the tree with the rest. They heard some one yawning in the kitchen. They knew it was Kevin because it was now just about five. The girls quickly picked up their supplies and ran to their room.

**-SAMURAI-**

It was later in the day when Mike woke up. He headed for the kitchen and saw the boys sneaking some cookies. He just shook his head and chuckled.

"Our fearless leader, and second in command stealing Christmas cookies." He teasingly gasped.

"Ha ha!" Kevin grumbled.

"Hey where are the girls?"

"They're in their room doing whatever girls do." Jayden chuckled.

"I won't tell them you said that." Mike chuckled again. "Anyways, I need your help."

"With what." The two asked in unison.

"A-a gift..." He struggled to put together the words, but he didn't know why. "F-for Emily."

The two rangers in front of him chuckled as they each put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why the loss in words?" Kevin tried to hold back his smirk.

"I-I-I...I don't know...I..." The green ranger stammered, but sighed. "I found a gift for all of you except her. I just want to give Emily something special. You know, for always being there for me."

"We know what you mean." Jayden nodded with a smirk.

"So um...can you guys help?"

"Sure buddy." Kevin patted his shoulder and offered him a cookie. "We were going to head out to the mall for the girl's gifts today anyway."

"Oh no, not a mall!"

"The girls need their gifts too. I just need Mia's gift, than I'm done."

"And I still need a gift for both of them." Jayden sighed.

"Alright." Mike groaned. "Thanks."

**-SAMURAI-**

Inside the girls room, Mia and Emily were talking about their homes, and what they usually did on Christmas.

"We'd always have a large Christmas tree." Mia sighed in happiness. "There would be lights, and decorations everywhere."

"My Christmas use to be like that." Emily sighed and frowned. "But after Serena got sick, we didn't do much."

"What did you do when she was sick?" Mia asked warmly.

"Well..." Emily began slowly. "We'd exchange a gift or two, and have a small tree in Serena's room. Winter was when she was at her worst, so we had to keep a close eye on her."

"Oh Emy!" Mia jumped up from her bed and squeezed her little sister tightly. "I'll make sure you have a wonderful Christmas this year!"

"Mia...c-can't...breath again!" Emily gasped for breath.

"Oh gosh, sorry." Mia let go of the young girls and put a hand on her leg.

"I thought you worked in a daycare center before this."

"I did, why?"

"You squeeze the life out of me." Emily giggled. "I'm worried of what you did with the kids."

Mia just laughed and gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. Both girls then broke out into laughter. Once the noise died down, the girls continued to talk about their lives. Mia then brought up an interesting topic.

"Hey Emy?" She asked

"Yes?"

"What did you get Mike."

"W-well...I..."

"Did you get him something?"

"I-I did it's just...I don't know if he'd like it or not." Emily sighed and looked to the floor.

"Here, tell me what you got him."

"Well, I got him..." Emily then began to whisper in Mia's ear.

Mia's eyes lit up brighter than Emily's ever seen before. Her smile grew wider as she took Emily's hands and squealed in excitement while bouncing.

"Oh he is going to love it!"

"A-are you sure?"

"Duh!"

"Thank's Mia!" Emily giggled and gave her older sister a hug. "You're the best."

"You too, Emy!" Mia said as she returned the hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas is getting closer by the second. I'm so excited! How about you? Anywho! What do you think was in that box Mia found? That will come back in a later chapter. Also, can you guess what Emily got Mike for Christmas? I'd like to see who can come closest to the answer. Just write your guess in a review. Thanks for reading guys.<strong>


	11. Christmas Eve

Finally it was here! Christmas Eve has finally arrived. The rangers were more than excited. They even planned out a party for tonight. They made more cookies, added more decorations, and wrapped more presents.

It was late in the afternoon, almost evening, while the girls and Kevin were in the dojo getting everything set up, Jayden was in the boy's room with Mike helping him with Emily's gift. He really wanted to give her something special. Jayden and Kevin had a hard time settling him down. After a few hours of shopping, Mike finally found the right gift, he just needed to prepare it and then wrap it up.

Mike had just finished wrapping the gift with yellow wrapping paper. He was still worried she wouldn't like it. He also got a little upset when he saw the boys just give her simple little gifts. Mike believed she deserved better, even though the boys kept reassuring him that she's more of a simple girl. He wouldn't go for it.

"Mike, she'll love it." Jayden smiled as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so." Mike sighed.

"Seriously, stop worrying." Jayden chuckled. Mike just gave him a glare. The red ranger shook his head. "Man, I hope you're not this bad on her birthday."

"Birthday!" Mike's eyes widened, and he was about to get up, but Jayden held him down.

"Whoa there!" He said and gave him another smile. "That's not till May. You have lots of time."

Mike nodded as he sat on his bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"So, when are you going to tell her.?" Jayden asked as he st next to the green ranger.

"I...huh?" Mike asked confused.

"We all know you like her." Jayden chuckled. "Everyone knows it, but her."

"Well, w-what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Oh come on. We all see the way she looks at you." Jayden shook his head with a sigh. "Her eyes always light up when she's around you. She's also more comfortable when you're around."

"Mia has been telling me the same thing." Mike sighed.

"Because it's true." Jayden gave him a pat on the shoulder. There was a moment of silence, until he got an idea. "How about you ask her to dance with you at the party?"

"I suppose that's a good idea, but what if she says no?" Mike still had his head in his hands and shook his head. "I mean, I freaking hit her with _my_ sword! It was also my fault she got hit by that Nighlok."

"But..." said Jayden with a shake of his head. "She still stuck by you since then. She even defended you when we tried to bench you." He pointed out. "And she never protested when you held her after she used too much energy to hit those Moogers."

"She passed out."

"But before that, she let you carry her." Jayden shook his head. "And..."

"Alright, I'll ask her!" Mike interrupted with a slight chuckle.

"That's the spirit." Jayden chuckled. "Now, it's almost time for the party, lets get ready and put that present under the tree."

**-SAMURAI-**

It was now about six in the evening. The boys were waiting in the dojo waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. They had on tuxedos that matched their ranger colors. They were talking and waiting, somewhat, patently until they herd someone clear their throat. When they turned around, their jaws dropped to the floor.

Mia had on a strapless pink dress. It was covered in sparkles and glitter. At the end of the sleeves, and the end of the dress, there was white, fluffy cotton. Her hair was curled and swung over her shoulder. She wore white gloves and tights, with long black boots. Kevin walked over to her her, and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He complimented as he took her hand.

"Thanks." Mia blushed.

The other two continued to stare at Mia, shocked. Then they heard someone else walk in. When they turned around, their jaws dropped once again, but this time, their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Mia chuckled as she watched the three boys practically faint.

Emily stood in the doorway blushing. She had a dress similar to Mia's, except it was yellow, and a little longer. There was also less glitter. Emily also wore whit gloves and tights, with black boots. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had a bang that slightly covered her left eye.

Jayden nudged Mike with a chuckle and a wink. Mike was still shocked by what he saw. Emily looked so beautiful, he didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Mike gulped when Emily walked up to him. She was still blushing. Mike cleared his throat.

"H-hi" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hi." Emily said with a similar reaction.

The two talked a little, until a slow song came on. Mike looked over to see Kevin asking Mia to dance. Mike decided to make his move.

"S-so...um..." He gulped. "W-would you like to d-dance?"

"O-okay." Emily said with a shy blush, and a smile.

Mike carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, while Emily wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The two danced to the song. They both talked a little.

"You look beautiful tonight." Mike finally found the courage to say.

"Thanks." She smiled and blushed. "You look very hansom. You're a pretty good dancer too."

"Thanks." He chuckled. "But it helps when you have a good partner."

Emily giggled and blushed even deeper. She laid her head on his shoulder as they danced. Mia, Kevin, and Jayden watched with smiles on their faces. Especially Mia. Her eyes lit up at scene.

"Oh, it's so romantic!" She quietly squealed and hugged Kevin closer. "If only they would just tell each other."

"I guess it's just not the time." Jayden sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! I can't wait! Tomorrow is Christmas. Are you excited, cause I'm excited! I don't think I've ever been so excited! *takes deep breaths.* Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm going to put up a poll. It's going to be about when you think Emily and Mike should become a couple. I hope you have a happy holiday!<strong>


	12. It's Christmas Time

"Wake up everyone! It's Christmas!"

Kevin groaned us he heard his room mate yell. He carefully rubbed his eyes as he heard the other's groans of protest, but he still got up. It was about time for him to wake anyway. Once he made it to the common room, he saw the others sitting on their stools by the tree.

Everyone was waiting for their Mentor to come in. Mike kept bouncing eagerly. He desperately wanted to open the gifts. Emily put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. It thankfully worked a little. After a few more minutes though, Ji finally came in, but Mike just started to bounce again.

"You know how I always bounce on your bed to wake you up in the morning?" Emily whispered as she leaned a bit closer to Mia, who nodded in response. "Now I know how you feel."

Mia just giggled as she rolled her eyes. Once Mentor made it to the room, he started to hand out the presents. Mia looked at one of her's and smiled. It was from Kevin. She carefully unwrapped the paper around it. She then opened the box, and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh!" She breathed as she held up a DVD. "I've always wanted this movie!" She looked up to her boyfriend with a smile, and threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much Kevin!"

"You're welcome." He chuckled as he gave her a kiss. "I knew you'd like it."

After a few more gifts were unwrapped, Mike picked up a gift from under the tree. He sat next to Emily, who smiled hopefully. The gift was from her, and she was scared he wouldn't like it. The green ranger looked at her with a smile before opening the gift.

He gasped at the gift. There was that drawing he liked with their two Zords holding the flower together. It was in a green frame with bright yellow sunflowers. Emily flipped it over for him. When she did, it revealed a card. Mike carefully opened the card, and smiled.

_Wishing you a happy holiday._

_Thanks for always being there for me._

_Sincerely,_

_Emily_

"Em!" He smiled and gave her a warm hug. "This is amazing. Thanks!"

"Y-you really like it?" She asked with a shy tone.

"Of course!" He assured her and gave her another hug.

"I'm really glad you like it." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him, and returned the hug.

Mike couldn't help, but smile. He got up, and walked to the tree. Emily frowned a little when she felt him get up, but that quickly faded away when he walked back up to her, and held out a gift to her. She gave him a thankful smile, and carefully took the gift.

The yellow ranger unwrapped the yellow wrapping paper, which revealed a small box. Once she opened it, her eyes widened, and lit up brightly. She slowly pulled out a necklace with a golden chain. The charm on the end was shaped like a heart. Inside the heart, there was a bright yellow, and green swirl.

"Mike...I...I" She tried to find her words. "I don't know what to say!"

"No need." He chuckled, but there was a bit of a nervous tone in it. "W-would you like me to put it on?"

Emily smiled and nodded with a blush. She watched as Mike picked up the necklace and walked behind her. He carefully placed it around her neck, and clipped it together. Then, he sat down next to her. Mike smiled as he looked at her.

"Thanks." Emily whispered with a blush as she held on to the charm.

"No problem." Mike chuckled and gave her hug.

**-SAMURAI-**

Later that day, the rangers decided to go out to lunch. The restaurant was pretty packed today. It was Christmas day after all, but Mentor found a way to get them a reservation anyway. The team was a bit concerned, but they just shook it off and decided to just enjoy their lunch.

Kevin and Mia were first to sit. They sat down next to each other, and quickly started their conversation as they looked at their menus. Emily sat next to the pink ranger, while not disturbing them.

Mike noticed she had a bit of a glum look, and sat next to her. Once she saw him, she smiled. Mike quickly put an arm around her shoulder, and returned the smile. They both looked at their menus and started to discuss what to order. Jayden, who sat across from the two, chuckled.

Both liked each other, but they were too scared to admit it. Jayden wished there was a way he could help the two rangers, but there wasn't much he could do. Mia might find a way though. She was good at this stuff.

"This looks pretty good." Mike said as he pointed to an item on the menu.

"You always think pizza is good." Emily giggled. "Besides, it's Christmas. Why not order something a little more holiday related?"

"Usually I do that for dessert." Mike chuckled and sighed. "But I suppose it'll do." He said while still looking at the menu. "How about the turkey?" Mike pointed to the turkey dinner.

"I'm vegetarian." Emily giggled again.

"Oh yeah." Mike said as he slapped his forehead. "Well then, I'll order one."

"Alright." She nodded and looked to her menu. "I'll take the Holiday Hearts Salad. Seems pretty good."

"How can you live off this?" Mike teased and stuck his tongue out.

"I walked in on my Dad slaughtering the pigs one day." She sighed. "Never ate meat again."

"That must have not been a pretty sight."

"Nope." Emily shook her head. "I've always loved the animals. I named them all."

"You did?" Mike chuckled.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I named a cow Oreo. One day my mom told me she ran away, but I soon found out what really happened."

"I see."

The waiter finally came and took their order for the drinks. After a few minutes, the waiter arrived with them, then took the food order. Due to the restaurant being so full, it took longer to come. So the rangers just continued to talk.

Emily didn't talk much though. She just sat there, and held the charm to the necklace Mike had given her. She carefully stroked it with her thumb. Emily really loved it. She swore to herself, to never take it off. She smiled when she thought back to this morning when Mike put the necklace on for her.

The green ranger noticed Emily holding her necklace. He too smiled when he saw hers. He sincerely loved that smile. It was always so bright and cheerful. Her smile was contagious too. She always knew how to make everyone smile. Mike hoped to one day return the favor. He gave her a hug, and smiled when she returned it.

"Merry Christmas, Em." He said.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered and smiled in response.

"Merry Christmas!" The group cheered together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone for the two day late upload. I got a bit caught up in some other stuff, but at least it's not too late. So anyway, Merry (late) Christmas.<strong>


	13. The Strange Things

The next few weeks went on smoothly. There were a few attacks, but they were easier this time, but it did confuse the rangers a bit. Xandred only sent out those strong Moogers once, but after that, he stopped. The gang hoped that he gave up on that, but they knew Xandred knew better.

Kevin and Jayden were busy studying the archives. The two rangers were desperate for answers. It all made no sense at all. What were the Nighlok planning? What ever it was, it was big. They hoped they could get through it though.

Mia, Mike, and Emily were training out in the back. They too were worried. Xandred was weak, but not stupid. Surely he had something in mind. The Shiba House became a little too quiet for the yellow and green rangers, so they decided to train a little. Mia chose to go along as well. She was a bit nervous about everything too, but she was a bit worried for the two younger rangers too.

Her sisterly instincts kicked in almost immediately. She wanted to make sure they would keep calm, especially Mike. He had the tendency to go crazy if too much stress was put on him. It may not seem like it, but it was difficult for the rangers to not know what to do _at all._

As the two trained, Mia watched them carefully. They were both going pretty easy, but noticed Mike seemed to be getting a little more aggressive. Though, he did hold him self back as much as he could. He knew he was getting upset, and he really didn't want to take it out on Emily.

"It's just so strange." Mia said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't get it." Mike nodded in agreement. "Why go so hard on us, but then go easy?"

"Maybe it's nothing."

Mike and Mia looked to the yellow ranger in confusion. How could she think it was nothing?

"What do you mean?" Mia asked as she cocked an eyebrow

"Maybe it's just nothing." She shrugged. "Maybe it was just a coincidence."

"A coincidence?" Mike shook his head. "I don't think so. And I'm also pretty sure a rock didn't just scare them all away."

"I'm not saying that." Emily sighed. "What I mean is, what if none of it is related." She said after she swung her training sword. "Maybe we're just overreacting a little. I'm sure there's something else there, but I don't think those recent attacks were related."

"I guess she has a point." Mia shrugged. "But it doesn't hurt to look into things a little."

"Well maybe..." Emily was about to say something, but trailed off. "You know what, I'm usually wrong about this stuff anyways." She sighed and walked over to the bench to get a drink of water. "Carry on." She said and walked back into the house.

Mike and Mia exchanged some looks as they watched the young girl walk back inside.

"What was that about?" Mike asked.

"I-I don't know?" Mia just shrugged.

"Should we go talk to her?"

"Maybe later." Mia said with a sigh. "Let's just get back to training."

**-SAMURAI-**

Emily let out a sigh as she walked into her room. She took a deep breath, and went to sit on her yellow bed. Emily then carefully shifted herself to lie down. She was now deep in thought.

She did agree that it was pretty weird that there was little to no attacks since that whole deal with the Moogers, but she didn't really want to think about it. She tried to think of something else, but her mind somehow strayed to thoughts of Serena.

She saw some images of her lying in bed. Emily tried to change her train of thought, but it didn't go anywhere much. Now there was the memory of when she departed to start her Samurai duties.

_Emily was busy packing her bag, when she heard footsteps from behind her enter through the doorway. She turned around to see her sister standing there. Emily quickly ran over and held Serena's arm._

"_Serena, you need to be in bed." Emily said with a shake of her head._

"_But I really needed to say goodbye to you." Serena said with a smile, and pulled her little sister into a hug. "I'm really going to miss you."_

"_I'm going to miss you too." Emily whispered as she accepted the hug. When she pulled away, she had a few tears in her eyes. "I hope you get better."_

"_I'm sure I will." Serena tried to sound strong, but she honestly didn't know herself._

_Emily sensed a bit of tension, but she still smiled in hopes of bringing the spirit up._

"_By the way..." Serena started as she pulled a small yellow box with a golden bow on top of it out from her pocket. "Take this. It may help you and your team when you need it."_

"_Thanks." Emily smiled as she took the box. She was about to open it, but her sister stopped her._

"_Only open it at times you really think you need it." She stated. "You only have a limited time of use with it."_

"_Oh...uh...okay."_

"_Now then." Serena pulled Emily in for another hug. "Goodbye you little squirt."_

"_Goodbye Serena." Emily giggled._

Emily quickly snapped back into reality as the gap sensor went off. She saw the others heading towards the door, and she followed close behind.

Once they made it to the city, they saw a large group of Moogers terrorizing the citizens. The rangers got their samuraizers ready, and morphed.

"Samurai Rangers! Ready!"

The battle was difficult. Everyone was getting tired, but the Moogers didn't budge. Mia looked around to see the others already on their knees as their own power was used against them. She got her Sky Fan ready, and started to aim her attack.

"Sky Fan!" She began. "Air Wa...Hey!"

A Mooger came up from behind her, and grabbed her weapon before she could fire her attack. The pink ranger tried to get it back, but the other Moogers pushed her away, and ran with her Sky Fan. She looked over, and noticed the others were struggling to get their specified weapons back as well.

Emily and Mike were tugging on their weapons to get it out of the Mooger's hands. Kevin and Jayden were trying to punch and kick it out of their hands, but nothing worked at all.

Finally, Kevin and Jayden managed to get theirs out, but Mike and Emily weren't so lucky. They were struck from behind by another Mooger, and fell over.

"Hey! Get back here creeps!" Mike growled as he jumped to his feet, and tried to chase the Moogers, but they already disappeared. "Dang it!" He groaned in frustration as he turned around to help Emily up.

"Oh no!" Mia sighed. "They got away with our weapons."

"How is it possible?" Emily moaned.

Kevin and Jayden walked over to the group as everyone de-morphed. They were the only ones to get their weapons back. The suggested some extra training. The other three just went along and agreed as they began their walk home.

Emily strayed behind the rest as she started to get lost in thought. She started to think about that box her sister gave her.

_'Would this count as a time of desperate need?' _She thought to herself as another memory came into mind.

"_Only when proven brave and bold, may you use this box of gold." Emily's mother, Elisa, read from the book in front of her._

_She was reading some samurai stuff to Serena. Emily was only about five, and her older sister was twelve. Emily just wanted to stay near Serena. She'd always stick close to her sister, and Serena never protested._

_Elisa read through the book with Serena, and pointed out some stuff. Of course, at that age, Emily didn't understand much, but she still remembered her mothers words._

"_Only when needed, when you have succeeded, for limited use is all it can hold."_

"_What the heck does that mean?" Serena said with a confused and frustrated look._

"_In other words." Elisa giggled at her daughter. "You have to prove that you're worthy to use it. Then when you are, you have to be careful. You only have a limited time of use."_

"_How long is that?"_

"_Well, I'm not so sure." Their mother shrugged. "But I'm sure you'll know when the time comes."_

"_So, anyone on the team can use this?" Serena asked as she held up a small box._

"_Well, yes, but only the earth clan can unlock it."_

_Emily watched with bright eyes. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew it had to do with her sister and her samurai duties. Right now, it was all just scrambled words and letters._

"_What will happen if it's over used?" asked Serena curiously._

"_Let's just say 'bad things'."_

"_That doesn't sound very comforting."_

"_Well, bad never is." Elisa chuckled._

"Hey Em?"

Emily didn't hear who was talking to her. She was still lost in thought.

"Em?" Mike asked as he waved a hand in front of her face. "You there, Emily?"

"Wha...huh?" Emily asked as she snapped back into reality. "Oh, yeah...sorry."

"Somethin' wrong?" Mike asked with a concerned look.

"Nope, I'm good." She nodded.

"You sure?" Mike walked next to her and held her hand. "We're best friends, you can tell me anything."

"I-it's nothing, I'm sure." She nodded again as she quickly walked ahead while blushing.

Mike just watched her, both confused, and concerned. He knew something was up. He didn't know if it was really good, or bad, but he knew there was something. The green ranger just shook it off for now, and caught back up to the others. He decided he'll ask later.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty then! Now it's time to get back into the ranger action. I'm hoping everything's going okay so far. I'm obviously not a professional, but I'm trying. So I hope you like it so far. Oh, and before I go, how about you guys go check out Lily Hanson's stories. They're really amazing.<strong>


	14. Mess Up

It was now late at night in the Shiba household. Everyone was asleep, except for Emily. Emily carefully made her way around Mia's bed, and left the room.

She quietly sprinted to the library of the house. Really it was just a few book shelves with Samurai history books and all that, but Ji liked to call it a library. Once Emily got there, she sat down at the desk in the corner, and took out the yellow box from her pocket and placed it on the desk. Then she took out her samuraizer, and did the same thing.

"Okay, uh..." She whispered as she got up and looked through the book shelves. "No...no..."

Emily continued to look through the book shelves, until she finally picked out a few. She walked back over to the desk, and flicked on the little lamp. She started to read, but she had a bit of a hard time. Emily was a little dyslexic, but she could read okay.

She continued to read through some of the books, until she heard some one clear their throat behind her. She jumped as she let out a little yelp. When she turned around, she saw Kevin in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" She silently snapped, trying not to wake anyone else up.

"For quite awhile actually." He sighed. "I got up to get a drink, and I saw someone pass by the kitchen. Then I followed you."

"Creepy much?" Emily chuckled.

"What are you doing up so late?" Kevin asked. "And why are you in the library?"

"I was just looking up something." She sighed and shook her head. "But I'm not having much luck."

"What are you looking for?" Kevin asked as he walked farther into the room.

"I-it's nothing important." She replied with another sigh.

"Well it has to be important if you're up so late looking for it." He chuckled and walked over to the desk. He saw the box, and looked a little confused. "What's with the box?"

"It's just something my sister gave me." Emily walked next to him sat down on the desk chair

Emily reached for the box, but once she made contact with it, a symbol began to flash brightly across it. This caused both rangers to jump back, startled. As it flashed a few more times, Kevin examined it closely.

"Wait a minute." He said as he took a closer look. "That's the symbol for courage."

"Really?" Emily asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah." He nodded. Then in a blink of an eye, it stopped flashing. "Touch it again."

"Huh?" She asked, even more confused.

"Touch the box." Kevin said while gesturing to the yellow box.

Emily just shrugged and nodded. She carefully reached for the box, and touched it. Nothing happened. She tried again. No result.

"Hmm..." Kevin began to think. Then he looked to the yellow ranger. "What were you thinking when you touched the box?"

"Um..." It was Emily's turn to think. "Oh. How to get you out of here so I can work on this."

"Okay..." Kevin sighed and shook his head. "Anything else."

"Um..." She thought again. "How the heck I'm suppose to open this thing."

She still had her hand on the box when she said this. The same symbol began to flash again. Emily yelped, and yanked her hand away. The symbol glowed brighter. Like it was trying to tell them something. And it was surely desperate.

"Well then..." Kevin said. "There's your answer."

"To what?"

"How to open it." He chuckled. "You need to show courage to open it."

"How am I suppose to do that?" Emily asked with wide eyes. "I'm practically the opposite of courage!"

"That's not very true." He chuckled. "But I think I know how." A smirk began to form on his face.

"H-how?" She asked while slowly taking a step back.

"You'll figure it out." He said as his smirk grew bigger. Then he walked out. Leaving a very confused, yet scared Emily behind.

"Okay then..." She said and quickly walked back to her room.

**-SAMURAI-**

Finally, morning has arrived. Which meant it was time for morning training. They all groaned (Except Kevin and Jayden), but followed.

Mia paired up with Kevin, and Mike was with Emily. Jayden and Ji oversaw the session. They watched Emily and Mike closely. Emily seemed to be doing well with the sword today.

"Emily is doing pretty good." Ji said while watching the young samurai.

"Ya." Jayden nodded in agreement. "Usually Emily is the first to fall down. She's been doing so much better the past few weeks."

"Indeed. She was the last one standing when they all went up against you."

Emily swung her sword, which knocked Mike right off his feet. He hit the ground with a hard thud. He then groaned in pain. Emily ran up to him worriedly.

"I'm so sorry." She said quickly and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He let out a small pained grunt as he stood up.

"Here, let me help you!" She said as she helped him stand strait.

"No really, I'm fine!" He assured her.

"No, let me help!"

"It's okay, I'm fine!" He said.

She tried to walk up to him, but he started to run away. Emily started to chase after him, trying to help. After awhile, he finally agreed and sat in the common room as Emily went into the kitchen.

His eyes widened when she came out with a plate. She put the plate on the ground and held out one of the bags.

"Frozen Peas?" He asked, still a bit confused.

"Ya." She nodded. "I fell a lot as a kid. These healed me right up."

"Um...I think I'm doing better now." He slowly said as he got up.

"Come on, it'll help." Emily assured him.

"No really, I'm fine!" He said as he started to run away.

"Can we please not do this again." Emily groaned and started to follow.

They began to chase each other again. Emily forgot about the other bag of peas on the floor, and ended up slipping on them. She let out a yelp, but she luckily caught the nearest stool, but the peas flew all over the floor.

Mia and Kevin walked into the room right as they saw Emily fall and catch the stool. They quickly ran over to help, along with Mike running over as well.

"Emy, are you okay?" Mia asked as she helped Emily sit up.

"I'm such a mess up!" She said as she put her head in her hands.

"No you're not Emy." Mia assured the young girl.

"Here let me help." Emily sighed and helped Mia clean the peas, but slipped again. Mia luckily caught her, but the peas spread farther away. "Ugh! I'm such a klutz!"

"No, Emy, please!" Mia said while looking at her sympathetically. "You're not a klutz!"

"Ya, it was just an accident." Mike said.

Emily looked up at Mike with sad eyes. She then closed them and got up, and ran to the kitchen. The tears threatening to fall. Kevin and Mia looked to Mike with a bit of anger, but mostly disappointment.

"Aw man!" He groaned. "I'm really not doing so well here."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. I had to get ready for school and all that tomorrow. I'm praying for a snow day. Happy (Late) New Years by the way. Wow, it seems I'm late for quite a few things. Oh! I also wanted to inform you that I have made a FictionPad account. Same username! Happy reading!<strong>


	15. Negatron's Attack

Emily ran into the kitchen, and leaned against the counter. She took deep breaths as she soaked up her tears with a cloth. After a minute or two, Emily filled a glass with water.

At that moment, Mike walked in. He cleared his throat, which caused Emily to jump, and choke on the water. He ran over to her and patted her on the back.

"Sorry, Em!" He quickly said after her coughing fit was over.

"I-it's okay." She said as she took a deep breath and shook her head. "It's my fault, I should be more aware of my surroundings." She sighed, and leaned against the counter once again.

Mike just sighed and put a hand on her arm. She always found a way to blame herself when it wasn't really her fault. Like that battle with Rofer. Mike distracted her, but she blamed herself for getting distracted.

Mike winced at the memory. He still blamed himself (The others blamed him as well), but Emily blamed herself. That was the only thing he both liked, and disliked about her. She was kind enough to take the blame, but she put herself down by doing so.

"No, Em!" He shook his head. "I scared you. Stop blaming yourself."

"I'm sorry." She whispered and looked to the floor. There was another thing. She always apologized when she had nothing to be sorry about.

"Come on Em." He said as he rubbed her arm. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I..."

There we go again. The gap sensor always ruined conversations. Mike sighed, and decided to give it up for now, and walked out. Emily stayed behind for moment, and took a deep breath. She then ran out and followed the others.

**-SAMURAI-**

The rangers made it to the battle sight fully morphed, and had their spin swords at the ready.

"Rangers! It is I! Negatron!" Said the Nighlok.

"Is it just me, or do these guys get even creepier by the day?" Mike looked to his fellow rngers, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah!" Negatron smirked and appeared right in front of Mike. "I wouldn't be talking for someone who had training wheels till you were ten!"

"Wait wha...Hey! Ahh!" Mike suddenly flew back and landed on the ground.

"Mike!" Emily ran over to him. "What happened?"

Mia charged at Negatron with her spin sword. "Come here creep!" She growled. Negatron quickly stopped her.

"I think we all know that your food is creepier than me!" He whispered.

"What?" Mia looked down. Then out of nowhere, she flew through the air and landed through the wall of a building, which was evacuated due to the monster attack.

"Mia!" Kevin and Emily cried. Kevin was obviously mad. He charged for the Nighlok next.

Negatron followed the same process. "You! You're just plain boring!" He said aloud.

Kevin landed beside Mike. Emily went to check up on them. Both were still morphed, but tired. "I don't get it!" She shook her head. "All he's doing is saying mean things! Most of them don't even make any sense."

"Hey red! Magnificent leader huh?" Negatron walked up to him. "But I know better!" He leaned in. "You got a secret!" He whispered.

Jayden gulped, then flew into the same building Mia did. Emily gasped as she watched. Then she glared at Negatron.

"Your turn yellow! This should be easy! You're the weakest of them all!" He cackled, and waited for her to fly into a tree, but she never did.

"Shut it creep!" She felt a slight pain in her chest, but ignored it. Her team needed her. "Hiya!" Emily slashed the Nighlok.

"What? Maybe I didn't say it loud enough!" He muttered as she slashed him again. "You're just a klutz!"

Emily ignored everything he said as she continued her attack.

"Uh...Dumb! Stupid! Air Head!" He was running out of insults. "I better get out of here!" Negatron ran into a gap as quick as he could.

"That's right! Run! I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of that creep." Emily said as she powered down. Mike, Kevin, and Jayden powered down and looked to her in shock. Mia's expression was the same as she limped over to Kevin, who quickly hugged her. "We better be ready!" She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait and the short update! So we are now in the middle of "Sticks and Stones". What do you think so far? What do you think is inside that box? Do you think it will help the rangers? Keep reading to find out!<strong>


End file.
